Into the Battle: Wintroq's Story
by meratocat
Summary: Wintroq was not an ordinary knight. His sister was a feared Assassin, and his father was a Warlord who planed on takinng over the city he had come to live in...
1. Default Chapter

Into the Battle: Wintroq's Story By: meratocat  
  
After Zarrel met Kirin, but before Zana Taru and Kowl, there was a great battle between Laxcorna and Gerake. Here is the story of the battle as Wintroq saw it.  
  
Part 1  
  
Bakel flapped his wings wildly, to try and stay aloft with the parcel that he held between his talons. It was one of great importance, one that Queen Laiondite would not be so proud to receive. Bakel smiled to himself as he caught an upward drift, and rose higher into the air.  
  
Queen Laiondite, no matter how long she had been queen, Laiondite would always be the princess he met in front of Teralk's HQ those many days gone past. That was when he they first saw the true colors of the assassin Zarrel Charmain. She wasn't half as bad as the world made her out to be. She was more or less just misguided.  
  
Bakel would have smacked himself had he not been flying. He had almost forgotten his other message to report to Laiondite. That he had met Zarrel Charmain. Though of course, when he reported that little bit of info he would have to be in secret with the queen, for the whole experience with Zarrel Charmain, and how she was the real one who saved Laxcorna that stormy night was only between Laiondite, Corinth, and himself.  
  
Bakel looked up ahead at the castle, and smiled to himself. It looked so beautiful with the sun's rays bouncing off of the rock surface. It also meant that he could recite his information, and take a much-needed rest. He had flown non-stop for almost two whole days in order to get that message through.  
  
"Queen Laiondite!" Bakel yelled bursting in through the window, finding her to be in a meeting with some ambassadors from Laxcorna's sister cities.  
  
Laiondite let out a surprised gasp at his sudden entrance, but before she could say anything, Regan, her life partner the king, piped up. "Bakel! We are in a meeting, you do not interrupt royal meetings without punishment!"  
  
"No, let him be heard Regan." Laiondite said putting ahead her authority. Even though she was only the Queen, she still had the true power over Laxcorna for her wisdom and strength of mind. "I have known Bakel for a very long time, and I know that he knows better then to interrupt a meeting without a very important reason to."  
  
Bakel just nodded; for he was so much out of breath that talking was next to impossible.  
  
"Look at that note that he has!" Harlem, take it from him, and read it to us please." Then with a nod the castle herald took the parcel from Bakel's grips, and gasped as he read it to himself.  
  
"So," Said a finely dressed nobleman aisha of a far-off city. "What does it say?" If he was to travel all this way and then be interrupted during his speech, the news had better be good.  
  
The herald cleared his throat, and then read the startling message aloud to all:  
  
Laiondite,  
  
Us of Gerake have grown much in power over the last few years,  
and so we take that power into our hands. We propose that you  
pay us a yearly due of gold, manufactured items, cloth and food  
for as long as you wish to live. If you refuse this offer, the  
forces of Gerake shall be unleashed upon you as soon as I give  
the word. You have one month Laiondite. One month before I  
destroy you.  
  
Vernok  
  
Laiondite looked down at the ground and sighed, "We cannot give in to his offer, but even so I do not want to see my citizens die!"  
  
Corinth, the head of the Laxcornian army walked up behind her with a stern face. "It looks like it has finally began." He said slowly. "We have been expecting war for almost two years now. It is no real surprise."  
  
Laiondite nodded, and then turned to face the startled group of leaders before her. "Now you can see the full extent to as why I have summoned you. We need your help in this war."  
  
"Why should we risk our citizens to help you?" the aisha said receiving several nods.  
  
"Because!" Corinth yelled breaking in with anger, "Laxcorna is the only stronghold between Gerake and your precious cities, and if we were to fail, would Vernok stop there. Of course not! He would go on and on destroying and looting everyone else who stands in his way."  
  
"You see!" Laiondite called out. "The only way that we can protect all that we love is if we work together, and form an alliance against Vernok. We have one month before he wages all out war on Laxcorna. Make your decisions by then, and report back here. You are dismissed." And then the usul queen turned her back to her courtiers, and walked away down the hall to try and think out her problem.  
  
***  
  
"Steep stroke, steep swing, step block. Good!" Wintroq laughed as he watched the younger pets attempt to use the sword. The fire zafara smiled. Life had been good to him in Laxcorna since he had come to live there, and now he after having become one of the higher ranked in the Laxcornian army under General Corinth, got to spend his leisurely days training young Pages- to-be out in the vast clover fields of green.  
  
The young draik who was taking his turn at the current moment stuck his tongue from the side of his mouth as he tried to out-maneuver the full- grown zafara warrior. Wintroq put on a scowl at the youngster. "Grrr, after I am through with you, I will use your fur as a rug for a puppyblew!" and it was hard trying to keep a straight face at using one of the childish insults that the youngsters had become fond of.  
  
"Well I'll boil you in a stew and eat you all up!" The draik said, flailing his small sword at Wintroq, who purposely let himself be hit.  
  
"Oh no! You got me!" He cried, and then lay still in the grass holding the small sword up to his side. The little blade was specially made for the practicing youngsters, so that as it looked real enough, it would not cut flesh.  
  
"Mr. Wintroq?" The draik said shacking him. "You're not really dead, are you? Wintroq!"  
  
"Boo!" He yelled bounding up at the youngsters, and several of them jumped back with a scream, and Wintroq fell down laughing. It was a great way to spend a sunny spring day.  
  
"Wintroq!" A familiar voice called out to the warrior, and he turned to see a scorchio come running up. "It is Corinth. He requests to see you at once."  
  
"Okay." Wintroq said standing up, "Bring all the youngsters home, will you Terow?"  
  
"Sure Wintroq, I'll do that. By the way, you'll find Corinth at his cottage most likely. He was headed that way when he told me to get you."  
  
"Thanks." Wintroq said giving a slight bow to the older scorchio before then running off to find out what it was the Corinth wanted.  
  
Sure enough Wintroq found the yellow zafara general to be sitting on the porch of his cottage next to his young rainbow colored son Erred. "What is it that you wanted?" Wintroq said walking up to Corinth and Erred.  
  
"You had better go on inside Erred." Corinth said with a smile, and with a loud 'Awwwww!' the rainbow colored zafara walked off inside leaving Wintroq and Corinth alone. "It is about Vernok." And with that name Wintroq cringed.  
  
"What is it?" He asked. "What has that slime done this time?"  
  
"It is war. He has finally declared it."  
  
"I knew that it wouldn't be too much longer." Wintroq said squeezing his fist.  
  
"We have just under a month to prepare troops for the defense of Laxcorna." Corinth said. "And if there is anything that you can say to aid us about Vernok. Well, considering the fact that you worked with him for so long."  
  
Wintroq laughed. "You really mean that because he's my father."  
  
"Yeah. I just didn't want to rub it in."  
  
"Thanks." Wintroq said putting a hand over his friends shoulder. "I appreciate that, but as for information. I don't know much more than you do. He is a killer, unpredictable, even to the extent of murdering his whole family."  
  
"Yeah. I do believe that you already told me of the incident with the mutant eyrie. I am still amazed that you and Zarrel both made it out of there with your skins from the way you tell it." Corinth smiled, but then that smile disappeared. "Back to business. Wintroq, you are probably the best leader and sword hand that I have out here, so I would like you to help organize the troops with me. Plus maybe do one other thing for me."  
  
"Yes to the first part, but what is the other?" Wintroq said.  
  
"It is your sister. Zarrel Charmain. Perhaps you could see if she would help us out some bit." Corinth sighed. "I will never forget back when she not only saved both Laiondite and myself from the clutches of Teralk, but also single-handedly saved Laxcorna."  
  
"I'll ask." Wintroq said, "But don't expect much. She is still a rouge at heart. As good as that heart may be."  
  
"Good." Corinth said. "I just hope that we can win this war."  
  
***  
  
Wintroq was off on the hour, and traveling through the woods to try and find his sister, Zarrel Charmain. It was tough going, but once he had taken anything upon himself, Wintroq always carried it through.  
  
It took several hours of hiking through thick underbrush, and dense foliage before he finally came around to the areas that he knew as spots where Zarrel Charmain resided. Wintroq was just taking another steep foreword when two green paws grabbed his shoulder, and turned him around face to face with an angry looking green eyrie with a broadsword.  
  
Wintroq practically jumped out of his fur at sight of this eyrie, for the memories that he had of him were not friendly ones. Dorono. Zarrel Charmain's partner, who also had almost slayed her. "It's Wintroq!" Wintroq called out to Dorono.  
  
But before Dorono could do anything, a beautiful red zafara with a brown tunic, and a blue cape practically materialized from the trees. "Wintroq." She said with a smile.  
  
"Hello Zarrel Charmain." He said bowing to his sister.  
  
"What is it that brings you so deep into the forest?"  
  
"It is a request of you by a friend." Wintroq said with a smile to the assassin.  
  
"Couldn't he have sent a messenger more suited to forest travel then a lumbering warrior. I could hear you from a mile away. Most of my employers usually sent a winged messenger, not a Laxcornian warrior." She said laughing. "Besides." Zarrel Charmain said. "I would usually expect a brother to drop in to see how things are going, not to get an assassination from his sister."  
  
"Actually, that isn't really why I'm here." Wintroq said with a tinge of embarrassment. He really had no intention of asking his sister to do his dirty work.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Said a deep voice, and a green zafara appeared behind Wintroq wearing a green tunic, and a red cape. He was Kirin, Zarrel Charmain's life partner. It made sense to Wintroq that of everyone she could choose, that she would take a rouge of her status.  
  
"You see," Wintroq said, "the one who sent me was Corinth, and that is because Vernok is planning an attack on Laxcorna. Corinth wanted to know if it was at all possible that you could help out in some way?"  
  
"I can't." She said looking a little irritated. "The only future that I would have in Laxcorna would be sitting in a grade C jail cell at best. No one welcomes an assassin into his midst. Especially one who did in their prince eight years ago."  
  
"I am sure that Corinth doesn't mean for you to go as you are. He most likely means for you to disguise yourself."  
  
"It is still no, for if I go, so shall Kirin and Dorono, and it isn't everyday that three strangers appear in your city who are all excellent weapon handlers, and seem to have no past." She laughed. "Most of your military would think we were spies from Vernok, and Corinth would have a heck of a time trying to break down the many rumors that spread up. Besides, it isn't too often that a warrior is female either."  
  
Wintroq just starred into her ice-blue eyes for a bit. She had defiantly proved Corinth and him wrong. There just would be no persuading the zafara assassin to join into the battle directly. "Well, if there is anything that you can do, the we would be happy if you could, but Corinth will understand why you can't come." And with that, Wintroq turned and walked back towards Laxcorna from his fruitless encounter with Zarrel Charmain, Dorono, and Kirin. 


	2. 2

Part 2  
  
"They refused, didn't they?" Corinth said as Wintroq walked from the forest with a downcast look to himself. "One month." Corinth muttered walking off, "Just one measly month."  
  
Wintroq sighed as he turned to look out into Laxcorna. Lanterns were turning on, and torches were lit as darkness settled in. Soon most everybody would be asleep, without any knowledge that they may only have a month until total destruction from the forces of Vernok.  
  
He sighed, and then started on a walk into the midst of the city. Perhaps the stroll could ease the lingering fear of war.  
  
***  
  
Eruna slid both of her twin daggers into the belt of her cloak as she walked into the fire-lit pathways of Laxcorna. She eyed all streets and pathways to make sure that no one was following her. Laxcorna was an alien city to her, having grown up in a distant land. The stars of her otherwise blue zafara fur shone a light yellow, but otherwise she was perfectly concealed in the darker sections of the streets.  
  
Eruna kept the sound of her breathing low as she followed the fire zafara before her. Her paws were situated upon the rims of her daggers handles, and she rubbed her fingers over the green emerald spheres that were situated atop their handles. As soon as the zafara would stop, she would be ready for him.  
  
She bared her teeth in silence. She hated having to be so far away from her hometown for just a single job, but she was being paid well for it, so she took the job anyway. She was an assassin from the far away deserts, and she had been summoned by the zafara warlord Vernok to do his biding.  
  
The two cities were on the verge of war, she knew that, and so Vernok hired her to come down to Laxcorna and to do away with this zafara. He was a warrior of the Laxcornian army, one of high rank. According to what she had picked up from villagers talk, he was Wintroq, friend to the renowned warrior Corinth.  
  
Eruna stopped in her tracks as Wintroq did the same. She looked around the dark passage that they were in and smiled. There were no prying eyes to be seen, so she could get this done without having to make a break for it. She would complete her job, hide the body, and then make her way back to Gerake to receive her pay. The twin daggers slipped from her belt with a sullen silence, and she prepared to strike down upon the zafara warrior in the gaps between his armor.  
  
Wintroq was ready for Eruna as she jumped out at him. As he had walked he had noticed the glint of firelight off of her blades. So as the would-be assassin swung her daggers down at him, Wintroq did a quick turn, and swung his sword at her, and even though Eruna dodged the direct cut of the blade, it still threw her daggers from her hands, and before she could turn, Wintroq had a firm hold of the collar of her tunic in a viselike grip which would not be lessened easily.  
  
Noting her lack of armor, and her simple attire, Wintroq knew this zafara to be an assassin. "Who sent you?" He stated quietly, but firmly. Eruna just looked back at him with unmoving hazel eyes, and a face of stone. "Who sent you to destroy me!?!" Wintroq yelled this time, and gave Eruna a shake.  
  
She just grinned at him. Even from her distant lands, she knew of the knight's code of chivalry, and through it, the warrior could not kill her out of cold blood. "I don't have to tell you. You can't do anything to me warrior."  
  
Teeth bared, Wintroq lifted her face to face with him. "You're right. It would go against my code of honor to kill you." He peered into her eyes, a deep hard look. "I cannot do anything, but my sister. she does not follow any set of rules." And so lowering Eruna to the ground, but still keeping a tight grip to her collar, he started to walk off towards the forest.  
  
***  
  
Zarrel Charmain watched as Wintroq strode up into her dwelling for the second time in a little over a day. "I have already told you that I cannot help you in the battle against." She started to say with chagrin, but then she noticed the assassin in her brother's grips. "Now what have you dragged our of the water?" Eruna couldn't hold back a gulp as she realized that Wintroq's sister was the infamous Zarrel Charmain.  
  
"This assassin" He had forgotten that his sister had the same profession for a second, "Tried to destroy me!"  
  
"She seemingly failed." She pointed out. "You can let go of her now. Kirin and Dorono will make sure she does not go anywhere." Wintroq dropped Eruna onto her face. "Come here." And Zarrel Charmain led him away from Eruna.  
  
"I have seen this one before." Zarrel hissed. "I watched as she passed through this forest towards Laxcorna a few days prior to this one, but since it is not uncommon for creatures to pass through this way, I let her go. If I had known she would go after you. I would have." She slashed at nothingness with her dagger a couple of times. "Even so, I can still make her wish she had never been born if that is what you want?"  
  
"No. I just want to learn who it was that hired her to come for me. And why. She will not tell me, because she knows that there is nothing that I can do to make her tell, being of the Code of Honor."  
  
"That is why I live freelance, Code of Honor! Pah!" Wintroq looked at her, the thought rising to his head of how different she would have been had she not grown up under the care of an assassin, and herself, and instead been raised in the ways of the noblemen like he had.  
  
"That is why I want you to question her, because she knows that an assassin has no code to follow, and that you can do away with her at any time."  
  
"We hold no written code, but there still is a lot to being an assassin that many do not know of." Zarrel said straightening her back. "I will get the information you want, plus more if you need it. I shall find you later, and let you know." And then she started to walk back to Eruna.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Wintroq said grabbing Zarrel by the shoulder. "Here are her weapons, you can have them." And he handed her the set of twin daggers, each with an emerald on the top, and a finely polished blade of silver.  
  
"At least her taste is right. These blades could cut a hair." Zarrel pointed out, but before she could walk away, Wintroq stopped her once more.  
  
"Let her live." He commanded, and Zarrel scowled.  
  
"She tried to kill you! Would have if you hadn't been so alert."  
  
"I don't care. Leave her alive. I will have her put in the dungeons." Then he added more quietly. "Though she does not have to know that you will." And then Wintroq turned and stride away, leaving a grumbling Zarrel Charmain to walk back to the assassin Eruna.  
  
"So." She started, pulling out her blade, and rubbing the tip against her throat. "I have a few questions to ask you."  
  
***  
  
By the time Wintroq made it back to his home on the edge of the woods, more then half the night was gone, and he was dreadfully tired. Like a lump, he half-walked, half-crawled to his room, and into his bed, and then laying down, fell asleep with his armor and mail still upon his back.  
  
When he finally did awake, late in the afternoon, Wintroq found that he had the worst cramp in the world, and could hardly even sit up. "That is definitely the last time that I ever fall asleep in not only chain mail, but armor too." He said trying to pull a kink out of his leg to no avail. So then, with much discomfort, he walked out anyways, donning a much more comfortable babaa wool tunic and pants, though he still had his sword and sheath hung around his waist.  
  
"Of any day, why today!?!" He moaned to himself as he walked slowly across to the training grounds where pages were training with wooden practice swords. Today he was supposed to show a demonstration on the art of sword fighting, and in his current state of body, Wintroq wasn't so sure that he could even lift his own sword let alone show a demonstration.  
  
Some of the older pages snickered when they saw Wintroq stroll up so late but a warning glance from Corinth made them straighten up. "I guess that it is time that I show the demonstration?" Wintroq sighed, and put his hand to his sword hilt.  
  
Corinth looked at Wintroq, and picked out the signs of weariness. "I am sorry," He said bowing to the boys waiting for the demonstration, "but Wintroq's demonstration will have to wait, for I have an urgent message for him. Sir Wyol will take charge until I return." At this, many groans could be heard, none of the pages or squires liked Sir Wyol, because he was hot- tempered, and his patience was slim to non-existent while Wintroq acted like more of an equal, though they still knew enough to not anger him.  
  
As they walked away from the hearing range of the trainees, Wintroq turned to Corinth, "What urgent message?"  
  
Corinth smiled, "Well, I had to get you out of there somehow. By the looks of you, you have been out probably all night! The last time I looked that bad was after the Battle of the Green Marsh, where I was hit on the helmet with a mace, and woke up a day and a half later in a mud puddle with a mortog staring into my face. And if that wasn't bad enough, the thing exploded on me!" Corinth turned to Wintroq with a big grin. "Why are you so hung over?"  
  
Wintroq's expression changed to one of Chagrin. "Let's just say that I didn't quite take off my armor and mail before falling asleep."  
  
"What happened? I know that you are not some blockheaded squire, who forgets at every turn what to do, so why is it that you were too tired to shed your armor?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"I have time."  
  
Wintroq sighed and shook his head. He knew Corinth would not give up until the story was related to him. "I was attacked. By an assassin, last night."  
  
Corinth looked into Wintroq's eyes, and seeing truth, motioned for them to walk farther out towards the forest, and he did not speak until they were within its boundaries. "An assassin!?!" I thought that your sister was the only one around here, and she wouldn't go for you."  
  
"Well apparently, the one who attacked me isn't from around these parts." Wintroq said remembering the style of clothing that Eruna wore.  
  
"Who hired her? Why?" Corinth wanted to know the same answers as Wintroq.  
  
"I don't know! I left her in the custody of Zarrel with the sole promise that she would get answers from the other, and not kill the her in the process."  
  
"When will we know?"  
  
"As soon as Zarrel is ready to tell us." Wintroq said, but before he could say another word, Corinth was walking off to find Zarrel Charmain. "I said she would tell us when she is ready."  
  
"I do not care, there is a swell chance that that assassin was hired by Vernok, and in that case, she may have valuable information for us." Wintroq shook his head as he hurried off after the fast moving Corinth.  
  
***  
  
As they neared the clearing in which Zarrel Charmain resided, they ran into Zarrel herself, who looked as if she could punch a hold in a tree, with her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles turned white, and her teeth grinding against each other. Besides her strutted the inseparable Dorono, Kirin wasn't to be seen.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Wintroq said as Zarrel strode up to him. He could practically imagine the steam coming from her head.  
  
"Okay! Everything is most certainly not okay!!!" Dorono growled in response to Zarrel's yelling. "That Eruna! That daughter of a." and then Zarrel started to yell out many forms of colorful language which would not be appropriate to rephrase. And she was at last calmed down as Kirin approached, and laid a hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"Peace Zarrel!" Corinth yelled out. "What do you mean? And did you find anything on that assassin who was after Wintroq?"  
  
"That dirty, little." and she went into her colorful phrasing once again, and would not be silent until she cursed Eruna to her hearts content. "That assassin. Eruna is her name. She was sent to destroy you by Vernok. No surprise I'm sure." She clenched her fists once more. "I got a good amount of blabber from her about her home lands, but nothing much that is useful about Vernok."  
  
"Where is she?" Corinth said taking a steep up, the sunlight glinting off of his helmet.  
  
"Gone." Zarrel said between clenched teeth.  
  
"Gone! How?" Corinth called out.  
  
"I will answer that." Dorono said in a deep voice. "You see, she was more clever then she seemed, and I guess that before you took her, she popped a small vile into her mouth, and kept it under her tongue. It must have been a sleeping potion of some sorts, and Eruna must have let it leak into our water bottle when I gave her a drink of it. She waited until both Zarrel Charmain and Kirin had both fallen asleep from its effects before she worked at her ropes slowly freeing herself. I was away, taking a round of flight, and so I did not take any of the water, and thus, was wide awake as I flew back into our clearing. When I saw Eruna leaned over Zarrel with her dagger, and free, I thought of the worst. So with a screech that scared her away, I ran up to Zarrel and Kirin, relieved to find them alive."  
  
Dorono growled, and then closed his eyes tight with sadness, "Though if I had not come. I dread to think of what might have happened."  
  
This seemed to calm Zarrel down somewhat. "Do not worry Dorono. You saved me, even though Eruna got away." And Dorono smiled at this, just slightly.  
  
Wintroq turned to face Corinth. "Well then we are back to where we were before. Stuck trying to find a way to defeat Vernok when he finally comes, which he will. His army is much larger then ours."  
  
"Yet he still fears you." The two warriors turned to look at Kirin who had spoken. "He still fears you enough to send out an assassin to get rid of you Wintroq. He fears what you can do to him. Which means that there is still a chance."  
  
Corinth thought about what the trained assassin had said, and then shook his head, but not in disagreement, only in wariness. "There is always hope. This just gives us a shred bit more, and we will need every shred of hope we can get to save Laxcorna." And then he along with Wintroq turned and slowly walked from the forest, headed back to the training grounds. 


	3. 3

Part 3  
  
The time passed much quicker then Wintroq ever would have guessed, and the month slowly dwindled away like specks of sand set up in an hourglass. Anytime Vernok would send his tidings of war, and then sic his army out upon Laxcorna. Still none of Laxcorna's sister cities would step up to help, and still the Laxcornian army trained to try and prepare itself.  
  
"And here's a demonstration of an overhand swing, and then you bring up your shield as Sir Wyol has to block. See, good. Now you try it out. Strike, block, strike, block." Wintroq called out to all the pages that had gathered around the practice grounds. He had more frequently gone there to help teach the youngsters learn how to fight correctly.  
  
"Wintroq!" The fire zafara turned to see Bakel come flying up in a huff of feathers. "Wintroq! Quickly get the young ones into the safety of the castle walls. Vernok's army comes on the nigh!"  
  
He quickly moved into action pushing and shoving all of the fight wanting pages and other youngsters to the safety of the main castle.  
  
"I'll take it from here." Sir Wyol said as he landed in front of Wintroq. Corinth summons you to the main gate!" He gave a slight bow to the fire zafara. "Take care Wintroq. Hurry it up all you kids!" He yelled as he led the pages away.  
  
As Wintroq made it to the main gate, Corinth greeted him from atop the wall. "Hurry it up here Wintroq!" and he quickly did, running up the steeps three at a time. "Look out there." And Corinth pointed to the South.  
  
The main gate was more like a tower upon the wall that surrounded Laxcorna. Looking out across the lands from the main gate would give you a clear view for miles. And looking out from the window in the direction that Corinth pointed he could see what almost looked like an army of ants approaching. Though as he looked at it, a deep fear wielded up inside of him. Vernok's army was much bigger then he had ever guessed.  
  
Wintroq gulped, but before anything was said, Corinth turned a worried eye at him. "What do you think we can do? Vernok far outmatches us in number."  
  
"We-we will just have to hold our own out here. and hope that one of the ambassadors from the other cities will have decided to come and help us."  
  
Corinth shook his head, and then turned to a shoyru in full armor that also was in the room. Prepare the Laxcornian army." He said slowly. "Man the walls, and prepare our best defenses. Send out some of our fastest fliers to the nearby cities. Our last hope lies with them." As the shoyru ran out the room to call out Corinth's orders, Corinth turned to a lupe who looked battle ready, holding a spear in his paws, and a sheathed sword at his side. "Corum, you go shout out a warning to the villagers on the outsides of the wall. Tell them that they must go in, or face destruction from the advancing army."  
  
"General, what about your family? Don't they too live on the outskirts."  
  
"Yes, but I have already had them sent to the palace. Just go ahead and warn the villagers."  
  
"Okay!" and Corum ran out the door speedily.  
  
"Now all we do is wait." Corinth said with a sigh.  
  
***  
  
Night befell the creatures of Laxcorna sooner then they would like. The forces of Gerake had neared, but were not yet there, though they would probably reach the walls before the night had waned. Wintroq and the other soldiers looked ahead with deep concern as thousands of torches lit up the night sky, and marched towards Laxcorna.  
  
The faces of the solders that were stationed across the wall were grim, and more then a few voices could be heard murmuring that they were doomed to failure. Wintroq heard these complaints, and even though he felt mostly the same way himself, he knew that he had to try and bring up the hopes of the army.  
  
"It is just a trick." He said out loud for all to hear. "Each soldier will carry two torches to make it look as if there are more of them then there really is. Keep up your hope. We will not lose!" he saw a few looks of hope, and that was enough to make him smile. At least all were not giving up.  
  
"What do you make of it?" Corinth said suddenly appearing besides Wintroq.  
  
"I would say probably a couple thousand men on Gerake's side. Maybe a little more or less. You cannot tell in the dark. They will most likely make it here by the time the moon reaches its highest point in the sky." He let on a loose smile. "It may seem hopeless but I believe that we can hold them off, perhaps long enough for one of our sister cities to help."  
  
"If they do come." Corinth muttered under his breath before walking down the parapet to check on the defenders again.  
  
***  
  
Wintroq watched as the moon raised higher and higher into the sky, and it was just reaching the highest point in the sky when the metallic sound of creatures marching in armor could be heard. "They're here." He whispered, and then ran down to the parapet to command the defenders along with Corinth.  
  
"What are your orders Wintroq!" a kougra yelled.  
  
"Prepare the archers, but don't fire until either I or Corinth gives the word." The kougra nodded, and then went to relay the message to the archers just as the main force of Gerake's army marched up to the face of the wall.  
  
A sudden booming voice yelled out, "Creatures of Laxcorna!" all eyes turned to find the source of the voice, but before it was even found, Wintroq knew whom it belonged to. It was the voice of Vernok. The brown zafara stood at the front of his vast army, black armor shining with a red dragon design on his chest. Spikes sprouted out from his shoulder armor, and from the pieces on his elbow, and three spiked rings were upon his tail. A blue and black cape hung down from his shoulders, and fluttered wildly with the wind.  
  
"Creatures of Laxcorna!" He began again. "I give you one last chance. Bring out the queen Laiondite!"  
  
"I am already here!" She shouted, and Wintroq looked wide-eyed at his queen. She was dressed in a battle outfit, her dress replaced with a leather jerkin, and by the way she moved, he could tell that she had some mail beneath the leather. Her ears were tied back with a blue ribbon, and she held a glaive in her hands.  
  
"I never guessed that she could fight." Wintroq whispered to Corinth as he stared at his queen.  
  
"She learned after our encounter with your sister. She told me that that little misadventure taught her that you don't need to own a sword to be destroyed by one, and that no harm would come from her learning the use of a weapon. I am glad that she did. Her presence will push hope into the faces of the defenders."  
  
"Why do you invade my kingdom? We have never done anything to spite you!" She shouted out bravely to Vernok.  
  
The brown zafara laughed, "We do not need a reason, but even so, I can give you one if you would like." He turned his gaze away from Queen Laiondite. "Wintroq! I know you're up there somewhere. I shall destroy you for deserting me!" He looked back up at Laiondite. "This is your last chance. I will let your city survive if you give in to my offer. Though as a late fee, you will also hand over the traitor Wintroq. It is your choice. You can easily save your people, just accept my offer." And Vernok smiled an evil grin.  
  
"Liar." Laiondite said slowly. "I know your ways Vernok! You will destroy my people through your taxes if I give in, and I will not give over any of my people to you for you to torture. Especially such a good warrior as Wintroq!" Wintroq uttered a silent thank you to the queen after she spoke.  
  
"So be it." Vernok said pulling out his sword. "Prepare to play war Laiondite!" and at those words, his army charged. 


	4. 4

Part 4  
  
Arrows flew into the ranks of both sides, but Wintroq proudly noted that Vernok's side was doing worse then the Laxcornian defenders. Even so, he was not sure how long they could hold out against an all out onslaught. The cries of war sounded across his ears, and Wintroq ran across the battlements shouting out orders as arrows flew past his head.  
  
"They have ladders!" a solder cried out as several ladders began to be lifted up to the wall with creatures hanging upon the ends.  
  
"Stop them from getting into our ranks!" Wintroq yelled as he heard Corinth say something close to the same not too far away. Some pets kicked the ladders down as the reached the top, and others flung things at the creatures upon them, but even so, several of Vernok's creatures managed to penetrate Laxcorna's defenses, and wreak some havoc before they were done away with.  
  
"They have fliers!" Corinth yelled pointing up into the night sky where winged neopets were flying over the walls carrying weapons. "All you with wings get up there and stop them!" Almost immediately, many winged pets on the defending side jumped up to take on the winged forces of Gerake.  
  
The battle raged on for hours, and Vernok's troops were slowly pushing back the Laxcornian defenders. The sun was just starting to shine over the hope forsaken defenders as Wintroq looked over across the wall, and what he saw made a deep smile spread across him face.  
  
There marching towards Laxcorna was an army made up of the combined forces of some of the sister cities. He could make out banners of purple, red, blue and white. The colors of four of the eight cities that Laxcorna had asked for help from. "Corinth!" He yelled, "Look over there! Help has come at last!"  
  
"Thank the stars! You're right!" shouted Corinth as the approaching help blared their trumpets. "Get your weapons together, we shall march out against Vernok too. We cannot let the other cities do all our work for us." And as he yelled that, the shuffles of pet's feet became loud as they all tried to ready themselves.  
  
Vernok looked up at Laxcorna's defenders as they wildly ran about. "What has gotten into them?" He whispered to himself, but as he heard the blare of a trumpet, he knew why. "Reinforcements! They have help! Troops, watch our tail!"  
  
His army shuffled to face the opposite direction, and meet the incoming forces of the other cities, but as they did so, Laxcorna's main gates burst open, and the Laxcornian army came out. Vernok cursed, he had become trapped between two forces.  
  
Wintroq's battle lust took over him as he swung his sword at the various pets that were on Vernok's side with a single goal. He knew that if he could get to Vernok, and destroy the insidious brown zafara, that the Gerake army would start to break apart, leaderless.  
  
He tried to push his way foreword, but each step became harder, for Vernok knew enough to surround himself with many creatures. Almost there! He thought as he had Vernok in his view. He could no longer let that zafara who was once his father to go on and have his evil spread. Vernok's evil would end that day.  
  
Corinth looked across the battlefields at where Wintroq was making his way towards Vernok. What is he doing! Vernok will murder him! Corinth thought as he saw his friend approach the brown zafara. He would not watch as Vernok outmatched Wintroq, and so Corinth ran as fast as he could to try and get to the fire zafara's aid.  
  
Vernok turned as Wintroq walked up to him. "Prepare to meet your end." Wintroq said as he slowly walked up to face Vernok.  
  
Vernok laughed as he swung his tail back and forth. "Go ahead and try. You will not last ten minutes." He swung his tail at Wintroq who barely managed to evade the spikes. "Just let them hit you." Vernok said laughing, "Each one is coated with a deadly poison, so even a scratch from one would be fatal!" And he swung his tail again at Wintroq as he un-sheathed his sword.  
  
"I doubt that you will get me." Wintroq said as he moved into position to fight. Vernok lunged, and Wintroq barely had time to avoid his attack as he turned to the side. He prepared for another attack from Vernok, but before that came he saw Corinth running up.  
  
"Wintroq!"  
  
He watched as his friend ran up, and Vernok begun to swing his tail towards the running form of Corinth. "Watch out!" Wintroq yelled as he jumped into the zafara warrior general so instead of Vernok's poisoned spikes pushing full force into Corinth's side, it grazed Wintroq's ear.  
  
Wintroq fell to his knees as he felt his ear go numb. 'Even a scratch from one would be fatal.' He remembered what Vernok had said. He could not go before he had stopped Vernok, and so he lifted his sword to his ear, and sliced. Wintroq yelled with pain, but at least the poison could not spread across him. He stood up just in time to parry a volley of blows from Vernok, who in return had to avoid both Wintroq and Corinth's attacks.  
  
Vernok pushed up against Wintroq, his weight pushing the younger zafara down. He quickly moved to the side, and then brought his blade down at Wintroq who managed to jump to the side, but still get a fine graze upon his left shoulder. Wintroq's shield arm hung limp at his side, but even so, his sword arm was still good, so he kept fighting.  
  
Corinth ran at Vernok's back, but with a quick twist, Vernok turned, and with a strong sweep of his blade, threw Corinth's sword from his hands. Corinth jumped to the side as Vernok swung at him, and was able to get out of the way when Wintroq brought up his sword to parry Vernok's attack on Corinth.  
  
Vernok brought up his knee into Wintroq's stomach, and as Wintroq staggered back he charged. Wintroq was only saved by his quick recovery, because as he stood back up and took a steep back, Vernok's attack missed, and he stumbled foreword, giving Wintroq just enough time to slash his sword down upon Vernok. "You poor excuse for a son." Were Vernok's last words as he fell into the grass, staining its green a red.  
  
"As you were for a father." Wintroq said, and then he too collapsed in a faint.  
  
***  
  
Wintroq opened his eyes up to see an array of faces looking down at him. "Ugh." He said, and then as Corinth came into view he asked. "The war. did we win? The last thing I remember was the fight, and then."  
  
"We won, because of you. Gerake gave up after their leader was destroyed." Corinth said interrupting. "You almost got yourself killed out there." He said. "All of your injuries made you black out. You have been laying here for a couple of weeks. When we first got to you down on the ground next to Vernok, we though that you were dead. You were close enough though, but we have managed to revive you." Corinth smiled. "You are now officially reckoned a Laxcornian hero." Wintroq started to turn, but winced as a pain shot through him from his wounds.  
  
"Get out of here, he needs his rest!" a gelert healer yelled at Corinth as she shoved him out the door.  
  
"You had better heal up Wintroq. Laiondite wants to see you, and if you're asleep, it won't work." And then Corinth walked out the door with a laugh before the healer could give him a shove.  
  
"Humph!" She grunted, and then handed Wintroq a bottle of liquid. "Drink it up. It will help you get to sleep." Wintroq nodded, and drank up the stuff, which smelt like morning roses. He was quickly asleep once again.  
  
He woke up the next day feeling none the worse for wear. Having no one in the room, he stood up, and rested a hand on the bed as his legs wobbled. His ear and shoulder will still sore, and he had a dozen bruises, but he could live. So putting on a tunic that was hung over the wall, he started to make his way out of the healing home before anyone caught him, and send him back to his bed.  
  
Before walking out, Wintroq put a hand up to the spot where his ear used to be, and sighed. At least he was still alive, but even so, he still wished that he did not have to loose an ear.  
  
Wintroq was soon walking down the streets of Laxcorna up towards the palace. If Queen Laiondite wanted to see him, he would appear to her, and not let the healers make her wait. As he walked up to the main gate, Corinth stopped him. "I didn't expect you out of the healers house for another week at least Wintroq!"  
  
"I didn't want to keep the queen waiting." Wintroq said as he started to walk into the castle.  
  
Corinth shook his head, and then made a motion for Wintroq to follow. "This way. Queen Laiondite will be a bit surprised that you're here already, but it is good none-the-less." Wintroq just nodded, and followed him through the halls towards Laiondite.  
  
"You are out of the healing house already!" Laiondite exclaimed when she saw Wintroq. "I was sure that they would not allow you out for another five days at least. She looked down at Wintroq, and then laughed when she saw his expression. "They didn't let you out, did they?" and she laughed. "Well, at least you're here. I have to give you something for what you did for Laxcorna." She looked a little sad. "I know how hard it must have been. he was your father after all."  
  
"I would prefer that that is never mentioned." Wintroq said with a bit of anger in his voice.  
  
"Yes, and I can see why." Laiondite said, and then she smiled. "Well, anyways the main reason that I called you here is this. She placed a medallion over his head. "You hold the respect of the army, and you are battle-wise, and yet fair. You are now second in charge of the army, bested only by Corinth."  
  
Wintroq smiled. "Thank you your majesty."  
  
"Just Laiondite will be fine." The queen said with a smile. "You have proved yourself worthy of my friendship Wintroq. I am glad that you came here to Laxcorna." And then as an afterthought she turned to face him. "Don't worry, your relation to Vernok and Zarrel Charmain will be kept secret. That secret is safe with us, we will never tell." And then she motioned Wintroq and Corinth outside.  
  
"She really is kind." Wintroq said to Corinth as he fingered the medallion over his neck.  
  
Corinth smiled, "She is how she must be. She is the best leader Laxcorna has had since Tolohoma of two hundred years ago. Come on, let's go and get you something to eat before the healers come looking for you."  
  
Wintroq looked at his friend. "How'd you know that I snuck out of there?"  
  
"It is plastered all over your face friend." And then with a laugh, Corinth led Wintroq to the main marketplace. The battle was over, and Laxcorna had prevailed.  
  
The End 


End file.
